


Scent and a Sound

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Identity Porn, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Dean Winchester, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Quarantine & Chill (Supernatural), Scenting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: With quarantine coming, Dean knows that they're going to have to bunker down in the apartment he shares with his relatively new roommate, Cas. As they prepare to go into lockdown, they both realize there's a lot more to each other than they could have possibly foreseen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 423
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Scent and a Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oriana1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/gifts).



> Written for the Profound Bond Server's Gift Exchange: Quarantine & Chill. How does one figure out what to write for someone who has read everything?
> 
> They throw a little bit of everything into one fic. For Ori. <3

“The Governor is expected to make an announcement in regards to the current crisis this afternoon. Many believe that he is going to propose a shut down of the state for the foreseeable future. If he follows in the footsteps of other states, only essential businesses would be able to remain–”

Dean slouched down on the sofa, running his fingers through his hair. He had known that this shit was getting bad, but if a mandatory lockdown was going to happen… _Shit._ He hesitated for a moment before looking over his shoulder. He wondered if he could rip Cas away from whatever his job was long enough to run out to the store. If Dean wasn’t prepared to stay at home, there was probably no way that Cas was either.

With a heavy sigh, Dean pushed himself off of the sofa and made his way down the hallway to his roommate’s door. He knocked and, after a moment, Cas opened his door clad only in a towel. Dean’s eyebrow raised in suspicion, and he pointed at Cas’ waist. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

“I was about to hop in the shower.” Cas grinned lazily before leaning on his door frame. “What can I do for you, Dean?”

Dean could have sworn he heard a bit of a flirtatious growl at the end of Cas’ question, but he brushed it off, doubting his hearing. “The news is reporting that the Governor is putting a lockdown into effect. I need to go get things to last for a while, and was wondering if you wanted to come with.”

“How long is a while?”

“Probably a month, at least.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that it wouldn’t be more than a month. His worst fear was his heat hitting him and not having the stuff he would typically have to get him through. “I kinda wanted to get going before there’s a curfew or anything put into place.”

“Give me a moment, and I’ll get dressed.” The door shut, and Dean let out a sigh of relief.

Cas was hot. Almost too hot to handle. But Dean could never get a pin on his scent, or if Cas felt anything towards him. Shaking his head, Dean walked to his room and closed his door behind him. He quickly changed out of pajamas and into something more appropriate for the store before stopping at the full-length mirror in his room.

Dean looked at himself carefully while keeping an ear out for Cas’ door opening. He knew that he was attractive to some; previous flings and exes often complimented him on his eyes and hair. One Beta he had hooked up with complimented Dean on his cock-sucking lips. But none of that seemed to do anything for Cas.

It wasn’t for lack of trying either.

The tell-tale sound of a door opening pulled Dean away from the mirror, and he quickly crossed to his own door to exit the room. “Ready, Cas?”

“I am.” Cas gestured towards the living room, allowing Dean to go first. “I know you said they’re estimating a month, but do we know for certain?”

“Nope. We should know later this afternoon when the Governor makes the announcement.” Dean raised an eyebrow as he asked his follow up question. “Why, what are you thinking?”

“Do we know what’s being locked down?”

“Cas. We don’t know what the restrictions are yet. Why?” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his roommate.

“Then how do we know that we need anything?” Cas tilted his head. “Are we buying into the hype?”

Dean nodded. “Look. Even if this turns out to be nothing, it’s nice to be stocked up for a bit. We’ll get some things that’ll last a while, some toilet paper, and other personal necessities.”

“Very well. Do you want to drive, or would you like me to drive?”

“Like you even have to ask, Cas.”

…

The drive to the store was quiet. Which would have been fine, but Dean could actually smell Cas’ nervousness. Of all the things to scent, it was the fact that Cas was nervous. Dean navigated Baby into the parking spot - farther back in the lot, of course - and looked over at Cas. “Looks like we beat the crowds.”

“Well, to be fair, I work from home, and you lucked out that you had a doctor’s appointment this morning.” Cas offered a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, but Dean could still smell the sour notes awkwardness.

They both slid out of the Impala and started to walk towards the building. Cas was walking at a bit of a clip, and Dean couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten a twist in his usually unshakeable roommate’s underwear. As the pair entered the grocery store, Cas made a sharp left.

“Cas! Where are you going?” Dean called, causing Cas to stop in place.

“Uh. I figured we could make this a quick trip. Meet in the middle?” Cas hung his head, and Dean started to feel bad for Cas.

“Dude, that’s actually doing more work, ’cause I have to go to that end of the store too. No one’s here yet, and by the time we get out of here, other people will come in. Plus I figured I could make some meals and freeze them, that way it’s not just beans and rice.” Dean pointed his head to the right, and Cas’ shoulders dropped.

“Very well, Dean.” Cas turned back and started walking next to the cart. “You said you wanted to get fresh foods and meal prep?” 

The duo walked through, loading their cart with enough food to make several weeks of meals, drinks, and snacks. As they exited the food aisles and into the personal hygiene aisles, Dean noticed Cas’s scent sour to nervousness again.

“Everything okay there, Cas?”

“No.” Cas shook his head. He walked a few steps further and stopped in front of the Alpha needs section.

“Cas, you know I’m not…” Dean’s eyes widened as Cas pulled down suppressants and blockers off the shelf. “You’re an Alpha?”

“If it’s going to make things difficult, I can find somewhere else to quarantine, Dean.” Cas hung his head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been forthcoming with my secondary. I just really liked the idea of living with you, and your ad said you were an Omega. I know that Omegas don’t typically live with Alphas unless they’re family or mates.” 

Dean watched Cas as he closed in on himself. “Dude, Cas. There was a reason why I never specified what secondaries could apply.” Cas held the boxes to his chest and looked up. “Cas, I’m hoping by now, you know I’m not a stereotypical Omega.”

“You’re anything but. You’re extraordinary.”

“Well…” Dean looked down and felt the warmth of a blush run up his neck and cheeks. “I don’t know if I’d go that far.” He nodded towards the cart. “Get what you need for your rut. You don’t need to wear blockers or anything around me. Be yourself, Cas.”

Something shifted in Cas’ eyes, and his mouth turned from a frown into what Dean could only describe as a skeptical grin. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas placed the blockers on the shelf, and in turn, grabbed several other boxes. 

“Don’t thank me. I’m sorry I didn’t make you feel welcome. You’ve been living with me for just over a month, hiding who you are.” Dean shook his head. No wonder he didn’t stand a chance with Cas. The poor guy wasn’t comfortable being himself in front of Dean. “Wanna grab a couple of months’ worth? I know I am.”

“I think that’s wise.” Cas nodded. “Are you sure you don’t want me to wear scent blockers, Dean? You’re starting to smell uncomfortable.”

“Nah, I’m good, Cas. I told you. I don’t want to make you hide who you are.” Dean crossed over to the Omega goods. “If I get to live freely, so do you.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas. His roommate’s eyebrow was raised in silent curiosity before he turned back to grab his own needs. Dean let out a sigh and grabbed a few boxes of his own.

…

If the drive to the store had been weird, the trip back to the apartment had been more bizarre. Dean wasn’t sure if it was attributed to Cas’ coming out as Alpha, or the fact that Dean felt like shit because Cas had to hide. But he knew he was stinking up the Impala, and he quietly mouthed his apologies to her as they finished the return trip.

Once inside the apartment, Dean turned on the TV and listened to it as he and Cas put away the sheer amount of veggies and meat that Dean insisted that they purchase. The news was speculating what the Governor had in store for the state, and going off their estimates, Dean was glad they bought as much as they did. He and Cas were practically dancing around each other in the kitchen. It was a new song for them to navigate as they put the groceries away. It felt more domestic than it had since Cas first moved in almost two months prior.

“Dean?” Cas snapped Dean out of a reverie he didn’t realize he had slipped into. “Would it be okay if I started tonight?”

“Started what tonight?” Dean’s head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“If I stopped my blockers and whatnot.” Cas pointed at himself. “You did mean it when you said that it was okay that I came off of them, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Dean shook his head before nodding quickly. “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”

“I noticed.” Cas offered a soft smile. “I’m going to go hop in the shower. I should be back out before the announcement.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Sounds good, Cas.” Dean let out a soft sigh as he finished putting the last few food items away. His mind drifted to the thought of what Cas’ scent actually was. Clearly, his own scent did nothing for the Alpha. He wondered briefly if scent compatibility could be one way only as he picked up his personal items and carried them back to his room.

After putting everything away and arranging it, Dean headed back out to the living room. Cas was curled up on the couch, his hair wet and sticking up all over the place. He had used a robust medicinal soap, most likely to wash away the scent blockers he wore previously. Dean couldn’t wait for that smell to fade away, and smell Cas’ true scent. “It start yet, Cas?” Dean sat on the other end of the couch, crossing his legs on the coffee table and leaning back.

“Not yet.” Cas shook his head. “They’ve announced that Governor will be up in a few moments, but the Lieutenant Governor started by explaining this is going to be a…” Cas’ tongue shot out between his lips. “A difficult time.”

“Well, that almost cements a quarantine order.” Dean rested his arms behind his head. “Good thing we’re off tomorrow, and I can start meal prepping.”

“I’ll help where I can, Dean.” Cas’ eyes stayed locked on the screen, and the dour scent of discontent wafted from the Alpha.

“You don’t have to do–” Dean was cut off by the sounds from the TV. Governor Roman appeared on the screen. The reporters in the crowd broke protocol, asking questions before the Governor had even started his speech.

Once the crowd was under control, the Governor started rattling off what Dean already knew. He took the opportunity to watch Cas, who was focused intently on the screen in front of him. Dean was barely registering what was being said when Cas’ look turned from nervous to absolutely defeated. Dean snapped his head to the screen.

“Miss Masters, yes?” Roman pointed at a brunette in the crowd.

“Under the non-essential businesses, you listed Rut and Heat Clinics. How do you explain that to your unmated Alpha and Omega constituents?”

“As an unmated Alpha myself, this does affect me too, Miss Masters. It’s no secret what happens in the Clinics, and they’re nothing to be ashamed of. However, it is to protect those workers and prevent the passing of the virus from one person to the next via clinic workers.” Dean noticed that Governor Roman was white-knuckling the podium. “Alphas and Omegas may just need to take things into their own hands for a while. Many do already.”

Dean looked towards Cas again. His face was paled, and his nervousness was seeping into the rest of the apartment. “Cas. It’s going to be okay. Remember, we went to the store for a reason. You got what you need, I got what I need.” Cas whined. Castiel freaking whined, surprising Dean. “We’re going to be fine.”

“I don’t know, Dean…” Cas started to express his concern when both of their phones went off. Dean stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pointed towards the hallway with it before walking in that direction.

“You’ve got Dean,” Dean answered the phone as he stood in the hallway, his back against the wall.

“Dean! It’s Jody. I’m sure you caught the news.”

“Sure did.” Dean nodded, despite his boss not being able to see it. “What’s the plan?”

“Need you to come in today, get whatever you need. There’s no school next week. We’re giving the teachers a quick training in Zoom, and you’ll need to alter your lesson plans to be able to teach online.” Jody paused. “You picked a hell of a day to have a doctor’s appointment, Dean.”

“Tell me about it. Used it to my advantage. The roommate and I went and stocked up to last for at least two months.” Dean smirked, knowing that he had done well.

Jody scoffed over the phone. “Whatever you say, Winchester. I’m looting your house for the hand sanitizer and toilet paper.” A small sigh escaped her lips. “Come see me when you get here. If I’m not going to see you for a few months, I get to pull friend privilege and demand a hug.”

“You got it, Jodes. I’ll be there soon.” Dean hung up the phone after Jody said her own goodbye. He returned to the living room where Cas was still on the phone, most likely with the publishing house he worked for. Dean slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys while waiting for Cas to finish up.

“Understood, Naomi. I’ll be in to grab things before the weekend is over.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes. Mhmm. Yes.” Dean cocked his head and watched as Cas pulled his phone away from his head before hanging up. “Was that the school, Dean?”

“Yeah. I need to go in. Jody wants to see me, and I need to grab all the extra stuff I need for lesson planning.” Dean reached across his chest and rubbed his arm. “You need to go to the office?”

“Yeah, I have to get the new laptop I’ve been putting off because I hadn’t wanted to go in. And management wants us to clear our desks cause they’re debating between making us permanently virtual or if they want us to come back when it’s okayed. Either way, they’ll be ordering a deep cleaning.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. “Perhaps I should head out now too. We’ll be back at about the same time, and we can make dinner?”

“Dead set on learning to cook, Cas?”

Cas smirked and shook his head. “I can make pasta. It’s not that hard to boil water.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you either when I get back, or you get back.” Dean brought two fingers to his head in a salute before heading out the door. 

…

Dean cursed as he juggled the box he carried and reached for the doorknob. Jody had lost track of time, keeping him at the school far longer than he wanted to be there. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. As he walked into the apartment, he was assaulted with the scent of apple pie and vanilla. Dean chuckled to himself. So much for Cas not being able to cook.

“Cas, I’m home!” Dean set the box on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen. The mouth-watering scent of apple pie grew more potent, and Dean’s stomach growled. He turned the corner and found Cas pulling a pie out of the oven. Dean’s smile broadened as Cas stood up and gently kicked the oven door shut. “You bake, too?”

“It’s store-bought. But apple pie is apple pie, right?” Cas replied, and Dean caught a slight whiff of sour anxiety.

“Dude, it is. You’re awesome.” Dean looked at the stovetop. “Want me to help you finish up dinner?”

Cas shook his head. “No, thank you. It’s just warming up the sauce and spinning the noodles in. I did say I can make pasta.”

“And, I believe you.” Dean winked, hoping to help alleviate his roommate’s nervousness. “I’m just going to take my stuff back to my room and rearrange my workspace until dinner is ready.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.” Cas looked at Dean and frowned. “I spend most days working out on the couch, but if you want it instead, I think I’m going to set up in my bedroom.”

“You’re not doing it on my behalf, are you?.”

“Not exactly.” Cas placed a strainer in the sink before grabbing the pot of noodles off the stove.

Dean leaned on the door frame. “I mean, was just going to set up a docking bay and what not. ‘Cause honestly, from what Jody’s planning, we could both set up out here.” He pointed over his shoulder to the living room. “If we somehow get sick of each other, then we have our rooms to escape to.”

“It’s not that, Dean… It’s…” Cas let out a heavy sigh before setting the pot back on the stove. He grabbed a jar of pasta sauce off the counter and opened it before pouring it into the pot. “You’re a great roommate, Dean, and I like to think that we’ve become good friends over the past several weeks.”

Cas wasn’t wrong. Dean had five people set up to do an interview for Sam’s old room. The first person had been Charlie, but after his brother moved out, he didn’t really want his sister to live with him, and she agreed. Then Cas showed up. And Dean called the other three people and told them the room had been taken. Since that day, they’d been almost inseparable. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, Cas. You responding to my ad has probably been one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” Dean smiled. He watched as Cas moved around the kitchen, and his heart sped up, seeing how comfortable Cas was working in it. Dean tugged at his shirt a little, the heat in the kitchen starting to get to him. “So, what’s the issue?”

“I never intended to hide my secondary from you.” Cas stirred the sauce one more time before going to grab the noodle-filled colander. “It’s just, we set the time for me to come right after work, and Alphas have to wear blockers at the office, and it just never came up…”

“Cas.” Dean pushed himself forward and rested his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “It didn’t come up because I like you for you.” The room temperature increased, and Dean realized it made sense, standing next to the stove and oven. He lightly fanned himself with his hand and pulled at the collar of his teeshirt. “Sorry, I interrupted.”

“Are you okay?” Cas’ head tilted to the side as he dumped the noodles into the sauce. “You’re looking flushed.”

Dean hesitated, almost shaking his head before nodding. “I’m fine. It’s just warm in here.” He rubbed his hand behind his neck. “Actually, I know I said that I was going to help, but is it okay if I go freshen up before dinner?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas nodded as he stirred the pasta, swirling it as he picked up a plate next to him. “Sofa, or in here?”

“Sofa’s good,” Dean confirmed. “I’m sure we want to get some more information on this whole thing.”

Cas let out a chuckle. “There’s a virus. Viruses can be lethal. We can stop the spread. The end.” Cas set down the plate he was holding. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turned him around. “Go change. You wasted your time for a shower.”

“I’ll wait until after we eat.” Dean walked to the fridge and opened it. He reached in and started to grab a beer for himself when he let the cold wash over him. Dean stole a glance at the thermometer. “Cas, did you turn down the temp in here?”

“No?”

“It just feels so much colder than usual.” Dean shrugged. “Whatever. You want a beer too?”

“Sure. Go set up, I’ll be right behind you with the food.” Cas started fixing a second plate.

Dean smiled into the fridge, grabbing two beers before standing up and closing it. He looked at Cas briefly and smiled. While they weren’t actually an item, Dean found himself enjoying the domesticity between them. He let out a small, content sigh and allowed himself to imagine as he headed out to the living room.

…

Dinner turned out to be a quiet and somber affair. Dean and Cas each curled up on their own side of the sofa, eating their dinners. They listened to the analysis of several different experts, all who plainly stated that while a month lockdown was a good start, that it would probably last longer. Despite the disconcerting news and the rising temperature, Dean found himself relaxing on the couch. He stretched out his legs without realizing, and was surprised to feel Cas’ hand gently massaging his calf a few moments later. The warmth he had been feeling instantly multiplied and Dean jumped to his feet.

“Is everything okay, Dean?” Cas looked surprised, and Dean wondered briefly if he imagined Cas touching him. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, just. They’re talking the same things over and over again, and I remembered I said I wanted to shower.” Dean pointed towards the hallway. “Also, it’s sweltering in here. I’m thinking I just need a cool shower.”

“You don’t think you’re sick, do you?” Cas tilted his head, and the concern in his eyes kicked up the warmth Dean was feeling to eleven.

“Just been a day. Mind checking the temp for me while I’m in the shower?” Dean quickly made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. He ran his hand down his face and looked around. Maybe he was getting sick. He knew he should sweat out a fever, but the only thing his body was craving was cold.

 _Or a knot…_ The thought flitted across Dean’s mind, and he shook his head. He did not need a knot. He was nowhere near his heat, and he took his supplements and birth control regularly. Dean pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it at the hamper in the corner. The cold air licked at his skin, and Dean let out a deep moan. He finished stripping out of his clothes, depositing them all in the laundry, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Dean opened his door, and the delicious scent of the apple pie that Cas warmed up earlier overwhelmed him. His mouth watered, and he could barely focus as he made his way to the bathroom. Dean quickly entered, only closing the bathroom door behind him, and turned the water on at a slightly-cooler-than-lukewarm temperature.

Stepping into the shower, Dean moaned loudly as the water hit his skin. The cold water sent a shiver through his whole body, and his brain started to clear. And then it hit him. He looked down his body, and his cock was standing at attention. He leaned back under the water, hoping the cold rivulets running down his chest and stomach would bring him down. 

Why was his body acting like a teenager hitting puberty? Sure, Cas was hot. And Cas’ surprise calf massage was amazing. But why would that cause his cock to pop up in interest? He’d been able to keep himself in check for weeks now. Dean leaned back against the wall and wrapped his hand around his cock, feeling the warmth that the cold shower couldn’t tame. Another thought popped into mind. Was he going into heat early?

Dean shook his head. There was no reason for him to be going into heat early. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, and started slowly pumping into his fist. His cock was sensitive, and Dean bit his lip to keep a loud moan from echoing in the bathroom. Speeding up, he imagined Cas on his knees in front of him - as he may have done a time or two before - and whimpered. The picture of Cas, his own cock in hand and now with the added girth of a knot, swallowing down Dean’s cock brought Dean over the edge quickly and turbulently. He grabbed frantically for the shower door to keep from falling over.

Pausing to catch his breath and let his vision clear for a second time, Dean cursed himself. Cas was one hundred percent off-limits. Wasn’t he?

Dean hastily finished washing off and stepped out of the shower. Cas had never shown interest in him before, right? Drying off, Dean went over every interaction he could remember - excluding the fluke calf massage - to see if he could find anything that would indicate Cas’ interest. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, nearly bolting to his room. His body was starting to heat up again, and if it weren’t for the smell of the fresh-ish apple pie that Cas had made for him, Dean would just attempt to go to sleep and sweat out whatever was hitting him.

Slightly debating his life choices of the evening, Dean finished putting his pajama pants on. He grabbed one of his favorite band shirts, sliding it on, before heading back out to the living room. On the table, two slices of pie were already waiting. Cas turned and looked over his shoulder. “Sorry, I figured I would have it waiting for you when you came out.”

“I appreciate it, Cas.” Dean smiled and sat back down next to his roommate. He picked up the plate and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. “Nothing like apple pie for dessert.” Dean grabbed the fork and stabbed into the slice, pulling away with a hearty chunk. He slid the fork into his mouth, expecting an explosion of flavor that matched the smell that had enticed him since he got home.

Dean found himself wanting.

“Dean?” Cas inquired. “Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean spoke as he swallowed down the pie. It wasn’t bad, per se, but what he tasted did not match what he smelled. “It’s good.”

“You’re lying.” Cas squinted and took a bite of his own pie. “Wait, it is good.” He turned, and Dean squirmed under the scrutiny of Cas’ stare. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Cas. It’s pie. It’s hard to fuck up pie.” Dean took another bite as to prove his point, but found the taste just as disappointing. He forced a smile, faltering as Cas’ glare didn’t waver. “Fine. The pie is fine. But uh, it smells better than it tastes.”

Cas paled and blushed at the same time, a feat Dean never thought possible if he wasn’t witnessing it with his own eyes. “I’m sorry it’s not up to expectations.” Cas stood up and put his hand out. “If you don’t want it, I can throw it out.”

“It’s pie, and that’s sacrilege.” Dean took another bite out of spite, wondering how the pie was just not tasting like it smelled. “I’ll finish my slice.”

“Very well, Dean.” Cas let out a sigh and walked towards the hallway.

“Cas, where you going?” Dean turned in his seat and watched as Cas walked to his room without another word. Dean swung back around and rested his head in his hands. God, it felt like he was batting a thousand, and they hadn’t even officially begun quarantine yet. Rubbing his brow, Dean closed his eyes. _What would Sam do?_ Dean knew the answer without a second thought. But with the tell-tale sound of Cas’ door closing shut, he would have to wait until morning.

Dean stood up from the sofa and bent down to pick up Cas’ barely touched plate. He made a pitstop in the kitchen to clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge. As Dean came across the pie, he picked it up and took a sniff. The pie smelled precisely as it tasted. Dean set the pie back down and leaned on the counter and looked down at the pastry. He knew he smelled apple pie when he walked in the door. It had turned him into a near drooling wreck. And when Cas was pulling it out of the oven? The scent was divine. 

So what the hell happened?

Reaching into a drawer, Dean pulled out aluminium foil and ripped off a piece, carefully covering the pie before putting it in the fridge along with the Tupperware filled with pasta. Frowning, and trying to work out what to say in his head, Dean trudged back to his room to settle in for the night.

…

Dean barely slept. He had been too hot, his body ached, and the only thing on his mind was apple pie. Dean grabbed his laptop and searched for his symptoms - changing the apple pie thoughts to cravings - and everything came up the same.

Heat Fever.

But that was impossible. Dean’s heat wasn’t due for at least a month. He pulled up the calendar on the laptop and saw that his heat cycle was in five weeks. And he didn’t feel like nesting, right? Dean looked to his left and right and realized that in his crappy sleep, he had started piling his pillows around him. He closed out of WebMD and switched over to the Mayo Clinic’s website.

Scrolling through the site, Dean searched for anything that would explain why he was going into heat early. He hadn’t changed his suppressants or birth control. He hadn’t started a new medication. And God knows he didn’t believe in true mates. Plus, he hadn’t caught an appealing Alpha scent. Hell, he hadn’t even smelled Cas yet.

Dean whined and closed his laptop. Nothing made sense to him. The familiar punch-to-the-gut feeling of his heat started to bubble up vigorously, and he scrambled out of bed. This would be his only opportunity to get something in his stomach - and bring protein bars and water back to his room - before things peaked. Dean opened his door, and the scent of apple pie and vanilla slapped him in the face.

How did the apartment still smell like that damn pie?

As he made his way down to the kitchen, the smell only got stronger. Dean’s mouth was watering, and he hoped that the pie would taste better than the night before. He turned into the kitchen and found Cas leaning over the sink, his back facing Dean. “Morning, Cas.” Dean barely got the words out, finding them stuck in his throat while his mouth went dry.

“Dean, please. Go back to your room. Or to the living room.” Cas sounded strained, and Dean wanted nothing more than to go and embrace him. “I’ll be out of here in a moment. It’s not safe for you.”

“Cas?” Dean frowned as he took in the scent of the air. The apple pie scent had suddenly gone sour, mixed with a hint of fear. Dean’s heart started pounding faster. “Cas, is that you?”

A whine escaped the Alpha. “Dean. Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Cas, was that you that I smelled last night?” Dean whimpered. “Talk to me, please.”

“Dean, I can’t. Just. Please.” Cas pushed himself up to standing and turned around. The red tinge of Alpha blended into his bright blue eyes, and Dean had never seen a more beautiful sight. “Walk slowly. If you run…”

“I’m not running, Cas. I’m not leaving.” Dean took a step closer in defiance. “Why would I?”

The sour note in the apple pie scent grew stronger. “I’ve been told I’m a freak of an Alpha. Sweet scents belong to Omegas. I always smell like I’m in heat.” Cas squeezed his hands tight, and Dean could see the knuckles turning white. “I’ve been turned down by Omegas, and I’ve had Alphas come on to me, only to be disappointed.”

“Cas, I told you last night it was the most delicious scent.” Dean took another step closer. “Cas, take a whiff, and tell me what you smell.”

“I know your scent, Dean. I know it so well.” Cas frowned. “Coffee and cinnamon. It’s perfection.”

Dean took another step closer. “Cas, I woke up this morning burning up.” Another step. “I looked around me, and I had started building a damn nest in my sleep.” Another step, removing the rest of the space between them. “Scent me, Cas.”

Cas hesitated before leaning forward, bringing his nose next to Dean’s scent gland. “Caramel?” Cas pulled back, tilting his head in confusion. “You’re coffee and cinnamon. Your scent has been driving me crazy in the… best… Wait. Dean. Are you in heat?”

“My heat wasn’t supposed to start for over a month.” Dean started lifting his hand to touch Cas, pausing before his hand was actually against Cas’ neck. “Can I touch you?”

A hesitant lick of the lips and a curt nod was all Cas did in means of reply. Dean rested his hand on the side of Cas’ neck, softly running his thumb along Cas’ jaw. The sharp cramping pain in his gut from earlier flared up, and Dean gently brought their foreheads together. “Cas, I know I’ve said I don’t believe in true mates. But I know what I’m feeling right now.”

“What are you feeling, Dean?” Cas’ already gravelly voice was deeper, strained from holding back.

“I found my Alpha. He’s standing here, right in front of me, and I’m going to run and make him chase me.” Dean curled his fingers in the locks of hair at the back of Cas’ neck. “If you don’t want me, I understand. But you’re Alpha-mine.”

“You understand what you’re saying, what you’re asking, Dean?” Cas rested his hand on Dean’s hip, and Dean let out a small whimper in response. “This is going to change everything between us.”

“And I’m ready for things to change, Cas. I didn’t realize it for what it was, but I’ve had a thing for you since practically day one.” Dean rested his free hand on Cas’. “I’m going to run, Cas. Chasing is up to you.”

Cas swallowed roughly, nodding against Dean’s forehead. Dean took that as his sign to pull back. Then a step back.

And another.

And another.

Dean bumped into the wall and reached out to the side, flailing for the open archway into the hallway. Finding the space, he pivoted on his foot and dashed into the hall, making the U-turn towards his room. Dean could hear Cas scrambling behind, and made sure to leave the door open so Cas could catch him. The Omega jumped quickly into his bed, his nest, and turned onto his back just in time to see his Alpha stop at the side of the bed.

“Last call, Omega-Mine.” Cas’ eyes were glowing - ethereally so - and Dean felt a shiver down his spine. “I don’t want to do something either of us will come to regret.”

“And I want you to stop worrying and join me in this damn nest, Alpha.” Dean practically growled, surprising himself at the sound he made. “I built, in my sleep, apparently. This nest for us.” Dean patted next to him before hooking his finger at Cas. “Come catch your Omega, Alpha-Mine.”

Cas slid onto the bed and climbed his way along Dean’s body. “You are beautiful, Omega.” He slid his hands up Dean’s shirt, pushing it out of the way so he could pepper Dean’s body with kisses. “The moment I smelled you, I knew you were mine. I was lost.” Cas stopped and flicked his tongue over Dean’s nipple. “My own insecurities, and the fact that you never smelled me, made me think I could never have you.” Dean squirmed as Cas climbed on top of him, pinning him down and straddling him. “Omega-mine, I want you.”

“Fuck, Alpha.” Dean grabbed at Cas’ hips. “You’ve got me.” He felt his body start to produce slick, and the caramel smell intensified. “I want you too.”

“I know,” Cas growled before leaning down and licking at Dean’s scent gland. “I believe you, and I don’t know how I’m so lucky.” He dragged his teeth against Dean’s neck before sitting back up. “What do you want, Dean?”

“You.” Dean whimpered, his stomach in knots from both the butterflies and his heat. “Need to feel my Alpha.”

“You’re impatient.” Cas moved his way down Dean’s body, exploring every inch with his hands and mouth. He slid Dean’s pajama pants down over his hips, bringing Dean’s underwear with them. “I want to learn everything about you. What makes you tick. What makes you squirm.” Cas slid between Dean’s legs and focused his attention on Dean’s hipbone, sucking a mark into it. “I want to make you beg for me,” Cas licked a stripe up Dean’s cock, causing Dean to grab at the blankets and mewl.

Dean lifted his head just in time to watch Cas swallow his cock down. “Jesus Christ, Cas.” His head fell back on the bed as his vision went white. “I thought you said your name was for an angel, you damned devil.”

“Angels do keep watch over the realm of Heavenly Delights.” Cas kissed Dean’s inner thigh. “This could be your Heaven.” He kissed the other leg. “You’re my heaven.”

“Then you’re my angel, Cas.” Dean let out an unholy moan as Cas started lapping at the sweet slick he was releasing. “Cas. Cas! Cas, Please!” Dean cried out, stuttering breathlessly. 

Cas pulled away, sitting back on his knees and causing Dean to keen from the sudden absence. “Is my beautiful Omega ready for me?”

“Please, Cas.” Dean pushed himself up and threw his arms around the Alpha’s neck. He pulled Cas closer and claimed Cas’ mouth, tasting himself as they got lost in each other. “Cas,” Dean moved his mouth away, desperate for air. “Please, I’m yours. Alpha-mine.”

“I’m yours, Omega-mine. I’m sorry I hid this from you. I just… I never thought…” Cas slowly laid Dean back down before grabbing his cock and lining himself up. “You’re a dream come true, Dean.” He slowly pushed inside, and Dean moaned in bliss as he felt the welcome rush of being stretched open. 

Dean lifted his hips as Cas bottomed out inside of him. He appreciated the moment Cas gave him to get adjusted to his size. Still, Dean desperately needed his Alpha to move, to thrust, to make the ache of his heat go away. As though Cas could hear Dean’s thoughts, he pulled back out and slowly slid back in, and Dean knew that Cas was looking to hit that sweet spot. Once Cas found it, Dean vocally acknowledged it with curses and profanes that would have made the saltiest of sailors blush.

“That’s it, Dean. I want you to feel good. Want my Omega to come.” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock as he thrust inside, matching every movement with his wrist.

“Knot me, please. Cas, I need your knot. Need to feel good, feel better.” Dean dug one hand into the pillow under his head as the other one found Cas’ hand on his leg. He intertwined their fingers, squeezing Cas’ hand to let the Alpha know he was close to coming.

“You only had to ask, Dean.” Cas pushed in deeper, and Dean felt the swelling that had started around the base of Cas’ cock. It caught on his rim and caused him to cry out from the additional stretching. “My Omega like the feel of my knot?”

“Yes, yes. Yes!” Dean closed his eyes as his back arched. Cas was practically fucking him into the nest, into the mattress. The thought of how grateful he was that Cas was his Alpha ran through his mind, as he acknowledged that he was ruined for any other person. “Alpha-mine!” Dean’s body seized as he came, painting his and Cas’ stomachs white with his come. “Knot me, Alpha.” Dean gasped out, his body turning to jello beneath Cas.

A moment later, Dean felt the quick swell of Cas’ cock, locking them together. Cas let out his own cry of pleasure as his head rolled back. He squeezed Dean’s hand gently. “Roll with me, Omega. I want you to be comfortable.”

Dean nodded absently as he let Cas roll them and pull Dean on top. He rested his head on Cas’ chest listening to Cas’ heartbeat as they slowly came down from their high. Dean nuzzled against the warm skin, whimpering softly and contently as Cas stroked the back of his neck.

“Are you going to fall asleep on me there, Dean?”

“Maybe,” Dean grumbled playfully.

“You smell like a happy Omega. I love this scent so much.” Dean heard Cas’ heart speed up again. “I mean…”

“Dude.” Dean lifted his head up slowly and looked into the deep blue eyes staring back at him. “You don’t have to explain.” He smiled as he reached up behind Cas neck and pulled him down - slightly awkwardly for a kiss. “We’re going to be stuck together for a while. We can keep moving at whatever pace we need.” Dean smirked. "Besides. What goes together better than Apple Pie and Coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).


End file.
